


The Moon Will Sing (title is a WIP)

by video_killed_the_radio_star



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, M/M, Soft Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky Is Protective of Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky Is a Katsuki Yuuri Fan, background eventual sara/mila, kind of slowburn? in the sense that it's just gonna take a while to build the plot, like the viktuuri is def endgame but ima mainly focus on the yura/yuuri friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/video_killed_the_radio_star/pseuds/video_killed_the_radio_star
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky, for reasons yet to be revealed, is just a little bit softer, and less arrogant. He's nice to Katsuki Yuuri. He is a good friend. In this story, the two Yu(u)ri's get along and this changes many things, starting with the banquet at Sochi. Eventual Viktuuri and maybe even Yuri/Minami but I'm still deciding on that last one.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Lilia Baranovskaya & Katsuki Yuuri, Lilia Baranovskaya & Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	1. The banquet, in a world with a softer Yuri

**Author's Note:**

> HI, welcome to my fic! please drop a comment, kudos, or so if you want to suggest anything for this fic or you want me to keep this going, haha. I am extremely insecure so if i don't get any feedback and I get some writer's block then I many abandon this one temporarily for myself. My motivation is literally a roll of the dice at any given moment, so please be patient with me! hope y'all liked, I might try to update within a week.

Yuuri Katsuki was having a horrible day. His sister called earlier in tears apologizing because his dog ran in the street and got hit by a car. That caused him to mess up his Free Skate. That caused him to rank 6th out of 6 competitors, and then he went to the bathroom to call his mom and have a mental breakdown.

He would still be crying, but someone kicked on the door. Twice. 

He sniffed, rubbed at his eyes, and asked, "yes?"

The person outside who kicked the door growled out in heavily accented English, "what happened?"

Yuuri looked up in surprise. "I- what?"

The person outside growled again. "You never mess up your step sequences, but they were as bad as the Old Man's today. What the fuck happened to you if you mess up that much with your strengths?"

"Oh. . . ." Yuuri looked down again. "Um. Well. My dog died like last night and I haven't seen him at all in 5 years and he got hit by a car and-" his voice cracked. "And I wasn't even there to say goodbye to him. . . ."

"Hm," the person outside shifted on their feet, before stepping back. "Could you, maybe, come out here." At Yuuri's hesitance, they said "it's not a request, moron!"

Yuuri quickly opened the door and wiped at his eyes again. He wasn't expecting to see the 14-year-old junior skater from Russia named Yuri. 

The Russian teen looked away from Yuuri. "Tch. I guess you get a pass for flubbing your program if your dog died. . . . I'd probably kill someone if my cat died right before that. . . . But you're also one of the top skaters of the world, so even if you messed up, you're maybe not a horrible skater."

Yuri looked back at Yuuri and scowled. "But tell anyone about this and I'll make new ice skates out of you."

Yuuri blinked. That was definitely not what he expected from Russia's Brat skater. "Okay. . . ."

Yuri nodded and handed Yuuri a piece of paper with what looked like a phone number on it. "And. Here you go, if you need to talk to someone. I can send pictures of my cat if it would help."

Yuuri smiled, genuinely, for the first time that day. "That sounds nice. Cats are cute."

Yuri almost-smiled. "Yeah, they are. Especially my cat, Potya."

"Pot-yeah?"

"Potya. Short for Puma Tiger Scorpion."

". . . Ah. Nice."

"Yeah." Yuri looked back down. "See you at the banquet, then, Katsuki?"

Yuuri smiled shyly. "See you there, Plisetsky." 

The moment Yakov and his skaters showed up to the banquet, everyone split from the group. It was infuriating for the old coach. Viktor went to talk with Christophe Giacometti, Mila went to hug Sara from behind and laughed at sara jumping in shock, and Yuri was doing laps around the banquet, most likely looking for someone. Who, though, Yakov couldn't be sure of. . . .

The moment Yuuri and Celestino showed up to the banquet, Yuri grabbed his arm and dragged him off to a corner of the room. "Hey, wait-"

Yuri shut him up with a glare. "No, fuck the sponsors, you need to cope properly or else you'll feel like you can never skate again or you'll become depressed or something, I don't care, we're gonna look at pictures of my cat and watch random funny things until you laugh and laugh until you feel better entirely."

"Uh. Okay then, I guess. . . ."

Yuri stopped them and pulled them under a table of snacks and drinks. "That's what I thought."

Once Yuri pulled up a picture of his cat, he immediately started ranting about how beautiful and amazing Potya was, and how sad he'd be if he lost her, and how he's had her since he medaled at his first competition and his grandpa was so proud he bought an old cat from the shelter and made piroshki. 

"I almost named her Piroshki Tiger because she would love biting all the Piroshki's but never ate them--"

The banquet was the most fun that Yuuri had had in a long time. Yuri would talk about his cat, his grandpa, his grandpa's piroshki, and anything else he could say to help Yuri feel better. The first time Yuuri laughed was when Yuri kicked a lady's leg because she was playing footsie with someone else near the snacks, and Yuri had shouted while kicking them, "You'll infect the food with your awful germs, disgusting!" And the two people ran away screaming and Yuri yelled something in Russian. Yuuri felt a lot better after that.

After a few hours of having fun, Yuri got a text from someone. "Ah. Old Man is getting drunk and the hag is going wild so Yakov is herding us away now. Bye, Katsuki."

Yuuri smiled at him. "Call me Yuuri!"

Yuri smiled back. "Then call me Yura."

Yuuri's eyes lit up. "Okay. Bye, Yura. I can't wait to see you beat everyone in Seniors'!"

That made Yuri blush, which he tried to hide behind his hair as he got up.

Mila jumped at him immediately. "Ooh, is our little ice tiger blushing? Who's the lucky date, hm~"

Yuri turned red as he shouted, "YOU HAG! NOT EVERYTHING HAS TO BE LIKE THAT!"

Mila smirked as she held him down and put her chin on his shoulder. "I guess our little fairy didn't actually have a date after all. Tch, a shame indeed, right, Viktor?"

Viktor stumbled over from where he was leaning on Yakov. "Yuratchka! My son, my pro-te-gee, did you see Chris fffall on his way over here?" He tripped over his words almost as much as he did the carpet.

"Shut up Old Man! You all are embarrassing me in front of my friend!"

Even Yakov paused at that. "Friend, Yura? Who?"

Yuri folded his arms and looked away with a, "it doesn't even matter," before Mila grabbed his hands.

"Of course it matters, you big baby. We wanna meet your friend and embarrass them and annoy you because we care!"

Yuri turned red again, albeit for a different reason, and scowled at her. "Well too bad, hag! I don't even know which way he went!"

Of course, Celestino and Yuuri chose that moment to turn up and say hello to Yakov. Celestino, having trained under the man for a short amount of time, always makes a point to greet the man, but not often with Yuuri in tow.

"Ciao ciao! It's been so long, Coach Yakov."

Yakov grunted. "It has, Coach Celestino. I see you brought Japan's pride with you."

Celestino beamed. "Yes, Yuuri is the best of Japan, and we hope it'll stay that way for years to come."

Yuuri waved at Yuri and mumbled a "hi, Yura."

Yuri calmed down as he said "hello, Yuuri."

Mila, being the badass she is, immediately noticed the light familiarity between the two and shouted "Yura's friend!" as she pounced on Yuuri and attacked him with a hug, dragging him down with a yelp. The russian skaters all looked at Mila with a range of expressions from rage and embarrassment to awe and mirth. 

After a few minutes of laughter and yelling, the Russian skaters had to leave, with Viktor held by Georgi and Mila, whispering about the cute man with the beautiful thighs on the way out, which caused Yura to yell more and yuuri to blush. Yakov apologized and yelled after his skaters and chased them out of the banquet doors. 


	2. The in-between before the return to Hasetsu and after Sochi, where everything changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a long break between the failed GPF at Sochi and Yuuri going back to Hasetsu. Yuri reflects on his childhood, and why he's a little bit softer on the inside. Yuuri listens to music and feels inspired for the next year's season. 
> 
> This chapter takes place like 2 weeks after the GPF, so it's close to January.

Yuuri was sitting on his bed in his apartment. He had his eyes closed and was listening to music that Phichit usually listened to. He was about to fall asleep when a soft melody of piano started playing. It sounded like something someone would listen to if they were tired, yet it made him sit up right, completely awake and feeling something in his chest. Not happiness, not sadness, but something. . . else. Something joyful yet aching. Something bittersweet. 

Immediately he wondered why the _hell_ Phichit would listen to something like this, something so tear-jerking and yet so solidifying. Then he had an epiphany.

He scrambled to pause the song then grab his phone. The huge time-difference be damned, chances of Yura still being awake were high and Yuuri needed to rant.

**_1:35 pm ✓_**

**< <Katsudon Katsuki:** YURA I AM INSPIRED

**> >Ice Tiger Ice Fairy:** _you better not be fucking drunk_

_and you better not be asking for_

_something from the old man_

**< <Katsudon Katsuki:** NONO NO 

**<** I heard a song and now I need to skate

or dance or something to it?!? If I end

up skating this upcoming season then

i'll definitely end up skating to it but

like. chances of that? L O W

**> >Ice Tiger Ice Fairy:** _Hm. I see._

_well since you're amazing at ballet_

_and are better at choreographing_

_ballet routines, how about you make_

_a program for it for ballet and me_

_and some of Yakov's other skaters_

_can help make it a skating routine_

**< <Katsudon Katsuki:** T H A N K Y O U YURA

**> >Ice Tiger Ice Fairy:** _np np_

**>** _so what song is it? Never Love an_

_Anchor by TCW?_

**< <Katsudon Katsuki:** holy s h it Yura that is such

a gothic country indie band. how????

have you heard of them?!?!!?!?!

**> >Ice Tiger Ice Fairy:** _hey fuk you i have a skating friend who_

_listens to a lot of stupid underground_

_american bands, and they're not even_

_american_

**< <Katsudon Katsuki:** haha sorry. but yeah here's

[the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTEXY3aytn4). apparently it's a cover of a

really famous song? idk but it's

absolutely amazing and sad

i'm shaken to my core

**> >Ice Tiger Ice Fairy:** _i just listened to it_

_**>** why are you trying to use a song_

_that is SO SAD and PAINFUL, Yuuri??_

**< <Katsudon Katsuki:** you have NO right to judge me,

mr. "I'm-doing-Welcome-to-the-Madness-

for-my-exhibition-skate-when-I-win-the-GPF"

**> >Ice Tiger Ice Fairy:** . . . . that may be a valid point,

 **>** but fuck u 

Yuuri chuckled as he set his phone down and got his shows so he could talk to his coach. After the failure that was the Sochi GPF, Yuuri and Celestino agreed that Yuuri wouldn't skate professionally again until it was time for the next season, and Yura agreed that anyone would need a mental break after everything that happened. 

The apartment door closed with a satisfying thunk, and Yuuri's phone remained on his bed, buzzing with a new message from Yura.

Yuri grumbled as he set his phone down. Yuuri hadn't seen his last message sent, the bastard probably ran off to talk with his coach. He just sent the Japanese ball of anxiety asking about what songs he should use for his long program. Stupid idiots like katsuki and the old man always rushing into things. 

Yuri can't help but think about his mom, and his grandpa. His mom left him to his grandpa at age 5 because she wanted to make it big as an actress and a kid would weigh her down, with bills and expenses and attention and so many other things. 

His grandpa never rushed into things if he could help it. He researched and asked for as much advice as he could from old mothers and women in the area about taking care of him, and what schools would be good and such. He asked Yuri what his favorite foods were (piroshki and american pizza), and what he color he wanted his room to be painted (purple and blue), and other things about himself. His grandpa told him that he could continue skating at a local rink, and that he was already better than everyone else. He smiled when Yuri told him that they'd be just fine without his mom.

They were just fine without her. Yuri started skating more seriously, and considered training towards Juniors'. Yakov recruited him when Yuri was 11, so he could train him for a good couple years before he could start skating in competitions. Viktor made him the promise during one of his first competitions. 

And Yuri overheard one of Viktor's friends talking about another skater _\--he had the same name as Yuri!--_ and how he was best with musicality and not as good with technical aspects. Yuri scoffed and thought of the other Yuri as an idiot, but went home and searched about him. Watched videos of his best performances, watched interviews where he talked about how he tries his best and is as nice to everyone as possible because his parents raised him that way and he loves his parents more than anything.

Yuri didn't really have any parents. . . . His mom left him and his dad didn't know he existed, and Yuri doubted the man would even recognize his mom if she approached him. He has his grandpa and only his grandpa. 

Seeing the other-Yuri be happy made him think that, just maybe, if he was kinder to people and tried hard his grandpa would love him more. It was foolish--he knew that the man would always love him unconditionally--but people are often foolish.

Yuri started being just a tad kinder to people, so they could see that his aggression wasn't him being apathetic but him being unable to properly convey his emotions (It shows and everyone knows it. Mila latched onto him completely, and Viktor will always appreciate him).

If Yuri at age 13 knew that a year and a half later he'd be chatting with one of his figure-skating idols so casually, and recommending songs, and fucking _helping each other_ with their fucking professional skating routines then younger-Yuri would lose his shit and tell whoever told him that to get scanned for a brain aneurysm. 

And yet, there he sat in his room, texting one of his friends _(!!!!!!)_ about good songs to be used for the long program. Ah, well, Katsuki will just have to respond later and wait until tomorrow for Yuri to respond. And Yuuri would happily wait for the response, because he and Yuri were friends and enjoyed talking to each other. 

Another thing about his mom--she never decided to wait. _Yuuri_ does. His _grandpa_ does. _Yakov_ does. 

Yuri smiled as he set his phone down and got ready for bed. Life gets better with time, and memories don't always have to hurt. And it's never too late to change, or to make a friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me @ y'all: haha please leave comments and make me feel happy so i can keep writing this  
> some of y'all: *does that*  
> me, almost crying: is this A Serotonin?
> 
> fr tho, thanks to everyone reading this and showing support in any way! also i might edit this chapter a bit because i didn't have time to do so as much as i wanted to, and i'll make sure to add a note if i do end up editing it majorly!!


	3. A universe in which Yura likes ballet a bit more and seeks Lilia out himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri talks to Yura about how much ballet can positively influence skating, and how feminine moves are rarely done by men because they require more flexibility. Yura says fuck gender stereotypes and approaches Lilia because of her amazingness as ballet, and maybe uses spite to motivate her to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yura: exists  
> me: subtly changes all the characters to immediately love him and give him the support he Deserves, because (bo burnham voice) we all deserve love~~

Lilia stared at her tea while she waited for the person who wanted to meet her was arriving. She wasn't much of a woman to meet fans, but good thing it wasn't a fan, according to the caller. He said that if Lila trained him in ballet, she could rub it all in Minako Okukawa's stupid, immortally beautiful face (because apparently Minako's apprentice worked in the same field as the man who called).

  
Luckily, it wasn't ten minutes before the caller showed up, standing at the table with a hesitant, "Lilia Baranovskaya?"

  
She looked up from the article she was reading on her phone to see a young, blond boy--she recognized him--Yuri Plisetsky. "Yakov's boy. What interest do you have with me, aside from what was stated previously?"

  
The boy quickly sat down straight and looked her in the eyes. "Madam Lilia, I'm here of my own will, not because Yakov sent me." He paused before Lilia nodded at him. "One of my friends from the Senior Division, which I will soon be competing in, was telling me about the benefits of doing ballet if you professionally skate, and his old ballet teacher and how influencing she was in his life. 

  
"I want to beat him. He's my friend and I really like him but he is an amazing skater, and to do better than him I have to do everything he's done and more. I'm growing up quickly. Soon it'll be hard for me to start learning ballet. But I think I'd like to try." Yuri looked up at Lilia. She was. . . almost proud. Rarely did skaters ever proposition her for lessons without Yakov's pressure, and even less so were they that determined. 

  
Lilia smiled to herself. She would also love to stick it to her former ballet rival vicariously. 

  
When Lilia sapped out of her own head, she noticed the boy looking down nervously. "Don't be anxious, boy. You have the most drive and willingness out of almost all people I've met, including my own dancers. If ballet is truly something you want to learn, you will have to sell your soul and be reborn in grace and poise. It will be hard."

  
Yuri looked hopeful yet determined. "I'll do whatever it takes, Madam Baranovskaya. Thank you for helping me."

  
Lilia smiled openly this time. "I will always teach souls who seek out ballet because they want to do ballet, motivations don't matter in the end if it's something you strive to know." She stood up and threw her newly emptied cup in the trash. "Please call me and we can settle some things. I'd prefer if you could stay in my home with me so I could truly teach you all I can, but if you are unable to, we will have to work around that. Have a good day, Yuri."

  
Yuri smiled and looked down. Lilia could see the joy hidden in those eyes. She vowed to herself to not let anything else hurt this boy. He had the eyes of an old soul and that almost always came with baggage. 

  
"See you next time, old hag," he chuckled affectionately. She immediately scowled on reflex but it eased into a small smile when she realized he meant it in a sweet way and not a malicious one.

  
"Until next time, little baby Yura." His jaw dropped and he wheezed with laughter. She smirked as she left the cafe, knowing that he'd appreciate a silly nickname back. 

  
Hm, Lilia thought to herself, this was going to be fun, and full of joy.

  
Yuuri was exhausted. He leaned against the edge of the rink, drinking water while Phichit was talking to Celestino. He pulled out his phone, buzzing with new messages. He smiled when he saw they were from Yura. 

  
The first was a video of him doing all of the positions correctly, with a woman shouting "again!" in russian at him. The second video was of him doing stretches really well, with the same woman praising him this time for his natural flexibility. Yuuri texted a "nice! you're doing amazing!!" and turned off his hone after receiving a thumbs-up emoji in response. He wondered, would Yura have the gall to sprint a marathon just to beat Yuuri to the finish line? 

Well, what mattered right now was finishing his break and continuing to practice. He smiled as he finished up his break. Yura may be trying hard, but Yuuri isn't one ot be outdone in his element. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a tad late, i had a mental breakdown on tuesday and then had post-breakdown laziness for a while, then i didn't have many ideas for this chapter. 
> 
> kudos, bookmark, mark for later, subscribe, whatever you want if you like this fic! please leave a comment if you wanna, either supporting me (^.^) or suggesting something!   
> and just FYI, i mean requesting little plot bunnies or characters doing specific things, NOT asking me to do a different ship because you don't like the idea of minami/yuri (and just because it hasn't made an appearance yet doesn't mean it won't make an appearance. if i put Yura in a ship in this fic, it will be with whom i choose). 
> 
> good day, y'all!


End file.
